K2 (Kenny x Kyle) There for you
by unicorn-curry
Summary: I'm tired and lazy so you're not getting much of an explanation.. Sooooooooooo, Kyle is going out with an abusive Stan for some reason, whilst Kenny is there for him, no matter how much sh*t he gets for it. Cartman does crazy stuff for his bff!, Stan, who is kind of a d*ck.. Wendy, bebe, craig and butters also.. I'll change this description once I've had some sleep -.-'
1. Moonlight

_**Sup?, I'm unicorn-curry and I do believe this is my first story on here!, I've been trying to make a good first impression, so please, try to appreciate the effort (even if the story's crap.. and may contain strong language, warned ya :I )**_

_**Also, remember..**_  
_**It's my first time..**_  
_**Be gentle ;)**_

_**-chapter 1-**_

''GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!'' Stan cried as I frantically scrambled to my feet and tried to regain consciousness  
''I-I'm so-''  
''GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!''  
''okay'' I sighed, clenching at my head where Stan had hit it into the wall

It took me a good 2 minutes to gain the strength back to be able to walk home. I silently sat on Stan's porch for those two minutes before getting up and limping home, which had taken me 10 minutes even though it should only be a 4 minute walk. I stood outside my house, staring blankly through the window.

I saw my own reflection.. Oh my god, I had cuts and bruises all over my face, a black eye and my nose was bleeding!, how could I possibly explain this to my parents?.. They'd be heartbroken, even if they don't always get along, they both care for me very much and would die a painful death before anyone hurt me.

I decided not to go in, but to yet again sit on the porch. It had gotten dark out, and the stars had began to appear.. It always looked so peaceful around this time of night, everyone would either be out in town, or asleep, so I just decided to sit there, and stare at the stars and marvel in their beauty.

Just looking at them made me wonder.. ''Is it as peaceful as it looks up there?,'' a stupid question, I know. Just when I thought I was going to fall asleep, I heard a familiar voice come from not too far above me.

''Hey, Kyle!''

I looked up, and sitting in a tree I saw none other than Kenny McCormick. I had been fond of Kenny for quite a while, so I wasn't just going to ignore him, no matter how tired I was.

''Kenny?.. W-what are you doing up there?''  
''Oh.. uhh, I had to get out, y'know?''  
''Oh, okay!.. wanna come sit by me?''  
''Sure!'' He beamed, swinging off the branch he was sitting on and landing next to me

I quickly remembered the condition I was in and looked down, not wanting him to worry about me, I'm sure he had his own problems. He just sat there, staring at the stars for a few minutes, in wich I couldn't help but take a look at his cobalt eyes, it's strange how they seemed to shine brighter than the stars in the sky.

''Pretty 'innit?'' He gasped and turned to me, a slight frown appearing on his face as he saw I was hiding mine in my knees.  
''Uh huh''  
''Kyle, is somethin' wrong?''  
''A little..'' I admitted, not wanting to make him think I didn't want him to be here.  
''If you wanna tell me, you can, you know that you tell me anythin', right?'' I hadn't managed to get a look at his facial expressions, but by the sound of his voice.. He actually cared.  
''uhh, it's more something to show.. But I guess I can trust you..''

I lifted my head up and faced kenny, the look of horror on his face when he saw mine made me want to comfort him, and not the other way round. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it and simply shook his head, he simply put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a understanding look.

I couldn't help but let the tears slip out as I remembered everything that happened. I tried to make it look like I wasn't crying.. but I guess it must have been obvious, because Kenny wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my shoulder, I did the same to him.

''You don' have to tell me what happened, I think I have a pretty good guess..''  
''Th-Thank you Kenny..''  
''Don' thank me for bein' there for a friend''

After that, no one spoke, we just sat there, in eacother's friendly embrace underneath the beautiful moonlight.. What a perfect moment. I'd never felt as happy as I did right now, and I didn't want it to end.

_**-WOOSH- There ya'll go, there's chapter one, remember.. It's my first time, be gentle, I have ALOT more to learn ;)**_

_**Also, sorry if I didn't do a very good Kenny..**_  
_**I tried.. A for effort, right? :3**_  
_**Please leave some constructive critism (can't spell XD) if you may, I think it would really help me out :3**_  
_**THANKS! BAII! :)**_


	2. Kinny

**Hey guys!, I just wanted to say, before I start, I've decided to tone down kenny's accent slightly :) (he basically can't say 't' at the end of a word)**  
**I just think it might sound better..**  
**And if not, I'll change it back :3**  
**also, sorry if i've been slow on the writing.. Been kinda bummed latley, I'll make it up to you by adding a few more chapters :) **  
**..huehue, bummed :3**

_**-Chapter 2-**_

I groggily made my way down the cold corridors of south park high school when I heard a metallic 'slam' and a whimper. I realised this noise was coming from around the corner so I peeked around the corner only to see Stan and a few of his friends pinning Kenny against his locker..

''Listen up Kenny, this is how it's gonna go, you're gonna apologise, give us all of your money and stay away from him!, got it?'' Stan spat with an evil smirk on his face.  
''Yeah!- and you're not gonna tell on us!'' added Butters, acting as if Kenny couldn't kick his ass and hand it to him on a platter if he really wanted to.  
''O-Okay, but I.. uhh, I don' have any money''  
''Hmm.. fine, but you owe us, you poor bastard.. Now stay away from kahl!'' Cartman had seethed, venom lacing every word that came out his mouth, before shoving him harder into the locker and dropping him on the floor, causing him to spill his possesions all over the place.

I couldn't belive it. Kenny got in trouble because of _me_?. Kenny got up and collected his stuff from the floor, I felt too bad to talk to him right now, so I just walked back the way I came until I reached the library and was stopped by Stan.. Great, he, out of all people, was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. He noticed the slightly guilty looking- look on my face and frowned, his eyes showing no emotions that told me he actually cared.

''Hey babe, what's wrong?''  
''N-Nothing'' I half- heartedly lied, ''Just thinking''  
''Whatever, wanna come round to mine after school?. Help me with some.. _Homework_.'' Pfft, homework.  
''I-I uh can't, it's my mom and dad's anniversary.. we're going out for lunch?'' I lied again.  
''Oh, okay. Maybe next time!, see ya babe!''  
''whatever.. _dick_'' I murmered under my breath, making sure he didn't hear me.

I checked my list of classes for the day to see wich one was next. ''Algebra 2'' I mumbled to myself, planting this information in my brain. I headed towards my algebra class as I saw Kenny enter the adjacesnt room.. 'What was Kenny doing in the highest algebra class?'. I wasn't even in that class!. I dawdled into the dull room and sat down in my usual place, right next to Cartman.

Nothing was unusual about this lesson, me being the only one listening to the teacher, Cartman trying to distract me with racial slurs, Clyde being a dick to everyone because he was so 'good looking', Butters looking confused as fuck, Cartman bitching about Kenny. Okay, maybe one thing was unusual about this lesson, no, it wasn't because Cartman bitched about Kenny (or 'Kinny', as he incorrectly pronounced it), it was the fact I got mad about it when he did.

''God, Kinny is such a dumbass!'' He smirked, just like any other time.  
''Shutup, fatass!'' I hissed, feeling really angry for some reason, ''Kenny is a hell lot smarter than you!, you fucking pig!''  
''Woah, Kahl, don't tell me you've developed feelings for it!''  
''It?..'' I questioned, feeling even angrier than before.  
''What?, you've seen where he lives, he's a pig!'' He arrogantly chuckled, a few people laughing with him.  
''You're one to talk, Kenny may not have the cleanest house, but atleast he isn't fat like one!.'' I seethed through my teeth.

After that, Cartman didn't bother me much, he just sat there, pretending he didn't hear it because he was listening to the teacher. Of course, he was too egotistical to even acknowledge the truth. I sighed and got on with my work, it was easy anyway. After a few minutes my mind shifted back to Kenny, why did they want him to stay away from me?, was it because he was poor, or something even more petty.. Did they think I _liked_ Kenny?, I mean I suppose a little but- **_RINNNG_**, Time to go home.

**-woosh-**  
**I guess he was 'Saved by the bell' XD.. eh, no one?.. ah, well**  
**Soooo.. it's just you, me and writing some pixels ;)**  
**have good night :3**  
**WUBWUBWUB!**


End file.
